The Wolf and Red
by sunnyfunnychoc
Summary: It's suffocating when you can't stroke his hair, touch him, or talk to him. The Wolf's and Little Red Riding Hood's destiny has already been written in a fairy tale. Their love were never meant to happen. If you are searching for a sweet yet heart breaking story, here is the place for you.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi everyone. The song has inspired me to write a story about it. I hope you enjoy this. and please do R&R! One review can make a whole difference in my life of writing.**

* * *

The shuffle among the overgrown shrubs provided comfort for the girl with a red cloak. She carried a basket of cookies and fruit for her grandmother. She felt a pair of familiar eyes on her and let out a sigh.

Among the bushes, she knew, hid the wolf boy. Her blues eyes focused on the path in front. She must pretend that she hasn't noticed him. She has to keep feigning. Or else he'll disappear again, just like the time when she tried to approach him. Her gaze fell on the small note stuck on the basket. It had her name written on it: 'Little Red Riding Hood.'

The urge to tear the paper apart was overwhelming. She gritted her teeth. Oh how she loathed her name. She hated the fact that her fate will never change. Why did she have to be Red? Why did 'he' have to be the Wolf? This was unfair. The feelings caged inside of her won't ever be leashed out.

It was ridiculous. She had tasted the fruit of a forbidden love. The story man children knew always haunted her. It was 'The Little Red Riding Hood.' Strange, isn't it? The wolf and the girl in red were never meant to love each other, yet here she was walking the forest, hopelessly wishing to be able to touch him. What a useless thing to do, right?

She glanced into the shadows. A furry tail protruded out from behind the tree. She sighed deeply and continued her journey to her ill grandmother.

Her feelings for 'him' sprouted on the first day they met. It was one of the most memorable moments in her entire life. Wait… scratch that… it was the _only _memorable time in her life. She was instructed by her mother to visit grandma and bring her medicine.

"Don't talk to strangers," warned Red's mother.

Even though she took the words into serious consideration, it never stopped her from having the fateful meeting with 'him'.

Suddenly, she had a flashback of their first encounter.

* * *

She whimpered as she strode in the deep forest. Owls howled. Trees glared at her. Ominous shadows lurked in the darkness, as if it was waiting for a sign to pounce on her. She was so afraid that she didn't notice the red apple which toppled out of the basket.

A wolf who was licking his paws snapped his head up as he caught the scent of a sweet fruit. He leaped from his resting spot, hurling towards the aroma. Then he skidded to a stop when he saw her. He watched in curiosity. A fragile human was walking through here? That was rare. No one dared to do such a thing. Everyone was terrified of him.

His piercing sapphire eyes landed on the abandoned apple. She must have dropped it. Should he return it?

Red frantically searched through the bushes for monsters to jump out. Fear crawled under her skin. Every strand of hair prickled up. This was such a horrible idea. If her mother asked her to do this errand again, it'll only happen over her dead body.

A hand taped gently on her shoulder. She flinched. Her body trembled. Gulping, she turned her head.

Sea blue eyes locked onto a pair of deep sapphire. Without any warning, a strange emotion coursed through both of them like electricity. She took in a sharp breath. The wolf boy's ears perked up. They gazed at each other in wonder. It was as if the world stopped spinning. A silver thread sparked between them. They saw nothing but themselves. Their surroundings darkened, soon turning pitch black. Light radiated from their bodies and a peculiar taste of sweetness buzzed on their taste buds.

The whole experience nauseated Red. Her head rolled in circles, doing flips and turn overs in her mind. Thankfully, it was the wolf who snapped both of them back to reality.

He coughed. "Is this your apple?" He held it out to her, his voice mesmerizing and rich.

She hastily brushed a strand of hair from her forehead. "Thank you."

Gingerly returning it to her, he studied her features. Blonde curls fell to her shoulders, flicking inwards. Her skin was the colour of soft peach and a red cloak draped over her, obscuring her face when she leaned forward.

Red popped the apple back into the basket and looked up once more.

_He was beautiful_, she thought.

His luscious yellow hair tied back into a tiny ponytail. The lips curved into a perfect crescent moon. A human face and body – but the only inhuman feature was the tail and wolf ears.

"Who are you?" she asked.

He stiffened and mustered out, "The Wolf." He waited for her scream.

She didn't.

She stayed in her spot, unfazed. "Oh, my name is Little Red Riding Hood. Do you know a way out of this forest so I can visit my sick grandmother?"

"Grandmother?" he questioned. "Is that a place?"

She giggled, which surprised him even more. "No, of course not," she beamed, "It's a person related to me. Do you know a small cottage nearby?"

A light bulb clicked above his head. "Oh, a cottage, yes I do know!"

"Can you please guide the way?"

He jerked back. "Y-you request for m-my help?"

"Yes, is there something wrong?" She blinked innocently.

He shook his head. No one ever asked him that. Whenever he tried to approach a human, they'd always run away like an idiot, throwing out inappropriate language which is best not written for the audience to know. "Nothing, I'll show you where it is."

The journey was awkward. The wolf distanced from her. He wasn't entirely comfortable for another presence to be near him. Red tried to start a conversation numerous times. However it failed as he didn't reply. His heart had been pounding his rib cage. She was sweating nervously. The situation stayed like this until the trees began to part and a cosy cottage appeared a few metres away from them.

Red hurried forward. She had finally arrived to her destination. She could see her gentle grandmother sitting on a chair, knitting some socks. Wanting to thank him, she turned around. But he wasn't there anymore. She peered around. There was no sign of him. It was as if he vanished into thin air.

Disappointment flooded into her. She wanted to spend more time with him. It would have been wonderful if they could at least become friends.

* * *

Red grinned as she reminisced in the memories of their first encounter. After that day, they met again. The Wolf would hide in the bushes as she skipped along the path, pretending not to notice he was there. He would only watch her in the distance. It has been going on like this every day.

She peeked from under her red clock, catching a glimpse of his shadow. When will she ever be able to talk to him again? The whole distance thing was suffocating her.

She ceased in her steps as a tree stump crossed her road. On top of it lay her favourite flowers – lilies. She turned around to find movement in the tree tops. A smile crept up her lips. How did know what she liked?

Warmth sizzled in her as she lifted the flowers with her hands. The scent flooded desire into her heart. She wanted to reach out to him, touch him, and caress his beautiful hair. She wished he and she were just ordinary teenagers, not 'Little Red Riding Hood' and 'the Wolf'. Why was his life so painful? Her fingers tightened around the stems as she bit her lip. Why were they born into such a cruel destiny?

The Wolf sneaked out of his hiding place as footsteps grew fainter. He glanced down at the stump. A packet of cookies were left there.

His mouth cracked into a grin. "What a lovely present." A rich chuckle ripped out of chest. 'I wonder who left it here."

Of course, the answer was obvious to him. But, he could not help but say that loud enough for the little Red Riding hood that was smiling to hear in the distance.

* * *

**If you see this comment, then that means you have read this story to the end. Thankyou very much! X333333 Cya next time! ... if there is a next time... TT _TT**


	2. Chapter 2

**Bonjour everyone! here is chapter 2, of course i'm not a very good writer. But sometimes i just need to release my creative thoughts. I hope you like it. And thank you so much for commenting on this story. It gave me so much enthusiasm and support! **

* * *

Red skipped through the forest, her heart thudding against her chest. She approached the largest oak tree and sat on one side. Excitement buzzed in her.

Today was Thursday. That meant she could finally speak to 'him'.

She hugged her knee. Glancing up into the sky, she waited patiently for noon to strike.

"You're on time again, Little Red Riding Hood." The tree spoke abruptly.

She snickered; delight gleaming in her clear, blue eyes. "Of course, I can't afford to lose even a second during the time I can chat with you."

He gave out a deep and rich chuckle like chocolate melting into a thick liquid. "I don't get it." The voice rang out, clearly amused. "What's so special about meeting up every week with an ancient plant like me?"

"Because…"

_Because you are the Wolf, _she finished in her head.

He pushed her to go on, "Because?"

"…Because it feels nice… for me to talk to someone that can keep secrets about my problems and life," said Red.

He grinned. "Don't tell me that the chickens ran loose again."

She puffed her cheeks. "Excuse me, but you've probably never seen a chicken that tries to claw your eyes out when you collect their eggs. They are crazy!"

A laugh rippled out into the air. "This is the world of Fairy tale –a place where all stories that are told in children books of another dimension happen." A smile cracked on his lips. "It's supposed to be a perfect world. How could something like this happen?"

She scoffed, "The hens are just jealous because their chicks follow me around like as if I was their mother."

"Ah… that would explain it." There was a perceptible pause in the air. "What on earth did you do to those poor chicks?"

"Nothing really…" Red fiddled with my fingers. "I just… happen to be there… when they hatched from their eggs…"

Wolf slapped his head. He felt himself smiling from ear to ear. "Oh, don't tell me you spoiled them with food because you found them absolutely adorable?"

An arrow of truth knocked her on the head. She scratched her head. "Well, it might have been one of those reasons…"

"Those poor chicks, stuffed with food and becoming more and more fat," he mused out.

She bit her lip, her eyebrows furrowing. "Hey, they're not that fat… they're just… a little bigger than other chicks…"

"Oh yes Red… I _completely _believe you." He emphasised the word 'completely', stressing it out more than it needs to be.

Guilt twinged in her chest. "Alright, they might be a little too big. But they still love me!"

The Wolf's gaze softened. He gently pulled out a patch of grass beside him and allowed it to be carried in the air as the wind blew by. Love. How lucky were those small creatures. They were a born being able to love Red. If only he were to be able to choose who he could love, that would have been wonderful.

"Of course… _everyone_ loves you."

Red perked her head up and listened silently to his quiet breathing. A wave of calmness swept over her. "Do… you love me?"

Silence filled the air. Wolf took in a sharp breath. The atmosphere felt heavy, as if gravity was pulling them to the ground. What should he be saying? No? But he was a tree right now. Not the Wolf. His real self wasn't permitted to love her. What about trees? Can they love Red? What if they could? What if this was the opportunity to clear out his feelings?

"Of course… I love Red." He whispered gently.

A sense of satisfaction simmered in Red. Even though he was pretending to be Mr Tree right now, Wolf was still Wolf – the person she loved dearly. She sighed. "Mr. Tree, thank you. However I love someone else."

His ears straightened up in alert. "What? W-who?"

She smiled sadly. "He is someone beautiful, gentle and kind."

"I see…"

Red rested her hand on the tree, imagining what it would feel like to lean against his back – warm, strong and comfortable. Ah… if only the tree was not between them, that would be perfect. "He is special. Lots of people misunderstand him because of who he was born as." She bit her lip. "It's not fair how others judged him based on the story he involved in before they actually come to know him."

He ran a hand through his luscious yellow hair. "It's so cruel how we are unable to choose anything. It's so harsh that we are born as characters in a book from another dimension and have our fate decided already."

She nodded her head. "Yes… I would give anything to be able to end up with him."

Wolf hesitated, fearing her answer. "I-is it the wood chopper?"

"No, of course not!" Red exclaimed.

"Prince from Snow White?"

"On my gosh, of course not! All the princes look the same to me." She shook her head.

"The prince from the beauty and the beast?"

Red frowned. "Didn't I just say that I don't like princes?"

Wolf shrugged. "Well, he's different. He was a beast."

"No, but I suppose the beast thing is quite close."

"Then who?" He tilted his head. Could it be possible that she liked girls? Ah... it explained the fact that she was not hypnotized by the charms of rich prince charming.

"It's The Wolf." Red admitted. _It's you who is behind this tree._

A branch snapped under his feet, sending shock flowing through his vein. Birds twitted their chorus while the leaves rustled in the calm breeze. The sun popped out from behind the clouds, illuminating the earth. Wolf was gobsmacked. He opened his mouth but closed it again. Words clogged in his throat, unable to drift out what he wanted to say.

Red smiled faintly. "So… what do you think he'll say if I told him?"

He shifted subtly. The urge to say it was tempting. It tickled his chest, forcing his mouth to open. Then they rolled out of his tongue. "He… loves you too."

She tried to laugh lightly; it came out forced and weak. "How do you know?"

He didn't answer to that. Instead, he asked something else, "Why would you love someone that has fangs and claws? He's…" there was a perceptible pause, "…he's not suitable for you."

She shrugged and glanced up at the clear sky. "I know… my mother explained it numerous times. I was Red, born into the fate of ending the Wolf's life. I would scream out and the wood chopper will come to my rescue, thus killing him in the process." She rustled her hair roughly. "However, I can't help but grow to love him. I…" she whispered, "I can't bring myself to hurt him. I can't walk the other path in the forest, the one that I'm supposed to take, when I get to my grandma." A whimper came out. "It will lead to his death."

He reached out for her. His hand itched for the feel of her beautiful hair. But he stopped himself just in time. "Red, did you know that he wouldn't mind dying if it'll end this painful love?" He left his hand drop. "He would dream that you guys will have a happy ending, just like Cinderella and the prince. He always watched you in the distance." He sucked in a deep breath and continued, "He wants to comfort you when you're upset. However, he can't. His arms would tremble. The only thing he can do is to stay by your side until you stopped crying."

"Really?"

Wolf nodded his head. "Yes, he did that. And if that is not love, then I don't know what is."

A brief smile curved on Red's lips. This was enough for her. "Thank you Mr Tree. I hope that one day I can tell him face to face."

"I think he'll be overjoyed, after all, I suspect he also wants to tell you the same thin as well."

She started at the grey tail that protruded from the side. She giggled. "Yes. I hope that day comes."

"Well… I suppose the conversation is coming to an end soon. I require my one week sleep." Wolf pretended to yawn.

She gasped and quickly grabbed her basket. "Sorry Mr Tree, I'll see you later then! Bye!"

"Good bye." He murmured out. The softness of the voice mesmerized her for a fleeting moment. When she regained control, she turned around and hurried to her grandma's place.

When her footsteps disappeared, the Wolf stepped out from behind the oak tree. Longing flashed on his human face. He tightened his hands into a ball of fist and pressed it against his chest. Raging desire burned in his piercing eyes. Pain coursed through his body and he knew that sooner or later, he'll lose his posture. He won't be able to control himself. He might end up hurting Red.

Something had to be done. Perhaps it was time to end everything, end this tragic love.

His fingertips crushed against the spot where she just sat and sighed deeply.

"God, if you hear me, please help me," he whispered. "Please allow this story to have a happy ending."


End file.
